Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: A Tale of Tails Credits
Opening Credits * Starz * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Created by: Bob Boyle * Executive Producers: Steve Brown, Morris Berger, John W. Hyde, Bob Boyle, Susan Miller Lazar, Fred Seibert Episode Credits Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: A Tale of Tails * Written by: Bob Boyle * Storyboard by: Bob Boyle * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Special Delivery * Written by: Frederick Stroppel * Storyboard by: Karl Toerge * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Widget's Wild Ride * Written by: Frederick Stroppel * Storyboard by: Michael J. Sosnowski, Bob Boyle * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle * Written by: Ray Shenusay, Victor Bumbalo * Storyboard by: Steve Daye * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Come Spy with Me * Written by: Jill Cozza * Storyboard by: James Burks, Jim Schumann * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy Tells a Whopper * Written by: Raye Lankford * Storyboard by: James Burks * Directed by: Patty Shinagawa Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Mt. Fizzy Pop * Written by: Frederick Stroppel * Storyboard by: James Burks, Jim Schumann * Direcrted by: Patty Shinagawa Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Puddle Muddle * Written by: Frederick Stroppel * Storyboard by: Brian Hogan, Michael J. Sosnowski * Directed by: Patty Shinagawa Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Ted Green, Scott Greenberg * Associate Producer: Eric Homan * Associate Producer: Trina Storfer * Supervising Producer: Kevin Kolde * Cast: ** Grey De Lisle - Wubbzy, Buggy, Feegle, Growly Gus, Birdy Bird ** Lara Jill Miller - Widget, Huggy, Elderly Lady, Newspaper Boy, Miss Bookbinder, Old Lady Zamboni ** Tara Strong - Ball Kid, Swinging Kid 1, Swinging Kid 2 ** Carlos Alazraqui - Walden, Earl, Jumping Kid 1, Ball Kid 1, Mailman, Announcer, Pet Truck Man, Boy, Policeman, Newscaster, Photographer, Chef Fritz, Moo Moo, Sillysaurus, Wuzzle Bear * Voice Casting and Direction: Collette Sunderman * Producer: Andrea Romano * Production Manager: Jessica Dalton Claffey * Post Production Coordinator: Kathryn Boyett * Production Assistants: Oscar Pangestu, Andrew Ridings * Score by: Mark Cross, Mike Regan * Original Theme Music and Songs by: B. Mossman * Lyrics by: Bob Boyle * Songs Mixed by: Scott Grenier * Track Reading: Michael Trueba * Story Editor: Frederick Stroppel * Storyboard Supervisor: Karl Toerge * Art Director: Bob Boyle * Editor: Mechele Boyett * Supervising Director: Steve Daye * Design Supervisor: Steve Daye * Additional Design: Bill Alger, Tim Allen, Derek Carter, Laura Dalessandro, Bob Harper, Ray Leong, Isaac Marzioli, Frank Rocco * Background and Prop Design: Brian Johnson, Kyle Neswald * Character and Prop Design: Sandra Equihua, Jason Jones, Paige Pooler * Layout Cu: Andy Underwood * Color Supervisor: Teri Shikasho * BG and Color Key: Kristin Donner, Holly Kim, Janice Kubo, Melanie Pava, Ron Russell * Storyboard Revisionists: James Burks, Angela Gilman, Pete Mekis, Alex Que, Eric Sanford, Daisy Schofeld Six Point Harness * Producer: Mac Whiting * Compositing: Seth Cooper, Kerry Dwyer, Danforth France, Michael Huang, Justin Murphy, Dave Vamos, Jaiem Velasquez * Revisions: Stanton Cruse, David Gerhard, Anna Gallaspy, Jen Hoffer, Jamie Velasquez * Animatic Editor: Paige Moore * Audio/Video Post Production: Salami Studios Post Production * Video Editorial: Greg Louie * Dialogue Mixers: Devon Bowman, Mark Mercado * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jon Abelardo * Sound Design and Editorial: Marc Glassman, M.P.S.E. * Foley Mixer: Jeff Kettle * Foley Artist: Sanaa Canella * Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Advanced Digital Services * High Definition On-Line Editor: Steve La Borico * High Definition Audio Laybeck: Karen Eckhoff * Director: James Moe * Animation Production Provided by: Bardel Entertainment Inc. * VP Production; Ross-Ann Tisserand * Production Manager: Christina-Ioanna Tanase * Animation Directors: Myron Born, Larry Hall * Unit Technical Director: David Sandford * Lead Animators: Paul Johnson, David Mah, Benjamin Meinhardt, Anik Posenblum * Animators: Brent Barker, Ella Marshak, Edgar Bridwell, Jason Moffat, Steven Chang, Leslie Rogers, Debbie Dixon, Bll Schwarz, Mike Gauss, Jennifer Taylor, Augusto Kapronczai, Andy Tougas, Nathan Keane, Carl Upsdell * Lip Assignment: Cathy Luker * Production Assistant: Nathalie Dignard * Production Accounting: Sherna Udwadia * Technical Assistance: Jason Gray, Loma Jee Film Roman * Animation Studio Executive in Charge of Production: Mike Wolf * IT Deparmtent: Bradley Cooper, Elaine De Mari, Alex Erstein, Charles McCaskill, Mike Medaris * Studio Services: Brett Coker, Dawn Finley, Ellen Howard, Leo Liu, Ron Mcnutt, Jesse Torres * Drivers: Danny Blancada, Butch Gonzales, Buddy Olbes * Accountant: Joan Thompson * Production Accountant: Sheruldon Herron * Production Manager: Cynthia trkington * Staff Accountant: Patricia Snyder * Payroll: Brenda Isaac * Business Affairs: Peter Baghdassarian, Michele Caylor, Dixon Q. Dern * Creative Affairs: Eric Homan * Based on a Story by; Viviana Ogawa * Educational Consultant: Dr. Laura Brown, Ph. D. * Special Thanks: Eddie Jabbour, Kathy Chow, Kick Design * Executive in Charge of Production: Kay Wilson Stallings * © 2006 Bolder Media, Inc. and Starz Media, LLC. All Rights Reserved * Country of the First Publication: United States of America. Bolder Media, Inc. and Starz Media, LLC. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition distribution or copying of this film or any pan thereof (including soundtrack) is than infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringement to serve civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitous. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. * Bolder Media for Boys and Girls - A Frederator/Mixed Media Group Company * Starz Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Bolder Media for Boys and Girls Category:Starz Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:Film Roman Category:Six Point Harness